warriorsofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The following below is all known events occurring within the timeline for the universe within the Warriors of the Dragon series. Dates Unknown *The Four-Pronged War occurs. *The mercenary, Syren Raver allows for the construction of the Dungeon of the Silent Raver to house Brutagney's criminal element. Before the Great Power Struggle (Before 0 FGPS) *'Circa 2500 BGPS' **The House of Aroliv is founded. First Millenium (0-1000 FGPS) First Century (0-100 FGPS) *'0' **The Great Power Struggle began the common era. All points after this event are given a date that is commonly succeeded by the acronym FGPS (Following the Great Power Struggle). In this event, the sixteen Ancient Noble Houses of Aroliv, Codorac, Frastria, Haxvarg, Jarving, Kire, Lirant, Mitmore, Nova, Oris, Petrolin, Raurier, Shavelt, Tersonris, Vistrux, and Zilore fought in an epic war against each other for dominance in the Brutagney. **The Houses of Aroliv, Codorac, Frastria, Raurier, and Shavelt forged an alliance to act as a potential prelude to peace. The plan backfired when more aggressive Noble Houses forged alliances of their own and caused the war to become even more destructive. **In desperation, the House of Aroliv sought the aid of the wizard Xarmrax to summon the Great Spirit Ciliano to end the conflict. The Great Spirit then began to create a ruthless path of destruction. Because Xarmrax knew that killing the beast would result in him becoming Ciliano's successor as the Great Spirit, he divided his powers over the elements through six of the purest knights in the kingdom, creating the first generation of the Warriors of the Dragon. Seventh Millenium (6001-7000 FGPS) Sixty-Fifth Century (6401-6500 FGPS) *'Circa 6500' **The last known instance in which the Warriors of the Dragon were united to prevent disaster within Brutagney occurs. For the following fifteen centuries, their descendants would scatter throughout the kingdom. Eighth Millenium (7001-8000 FGPS) *Middle 7000s **The Dungeon of the Silent Raver is abandoned in favor of the Tower of Scotire. Seventy-Fifth Century (7401-7500 FGPS) *Early 7400s **Silas Mazzerix is born in an unspecified area to unknown parents. Eightieth Century (7901-8000 FGPS) *'Circa 7919' **Adrianius Granitere is born. *'Circa 7928' **Atrix Aroliv is born at Aroliv Castle to Lord Lyrium Aroliv and an unnamed mother. *'Circa 7933' **Vladivus Petrolin is born at Petrolin Castle to unnamed parents. *Late 7940s **Liseral Elay is born in an unspecified area to unnamed parents. *'Circa 7950' **King Ire XXIII of Brutagney and Queen Téa XX of Brutagney share joint-rule of Brutagney. *'Circa 7960' **The last time that Atrix Aroliv had ever exerted his skills as a healer until early 8001. *'7965' **Lord Lyrium Aroliv dies, leaving his son, Atrix Aroliv to take over as the Head of the House of Aroliv. **The unnamed mother of Xeurvé is born at Petrolin Castle to unnamed parents. *'7966' **Sarium Fulmine is born to unnamed parents in Roughedge City. *'Circa 7977' **Xeurvé is conceived through a one-night stand between an unnamed scullery maid and unnamed elderly knight. By all accounts, her father died the day after the fling. *'Circa 7978' **Xeurvé is born at Petrolin Castle, the daughter of an unnamed scullery maid and an unnamed elderly knight. *'Circa 7979' **The unnamed mother of Xeurvé dies in a fire when her daughter is eight months old. *'7980' **The last point in time in which Silas Mazzerix and Timethium Prospere have seen each other. **Before 7/15 ***Knutz is born in an unspecified area to parents whose identities are currently unknown. **Between 7/15 and 7/22 ***Lawrencius Granitere is born in Sandstorm City. *'7981' **'6' (day unknown) ***Lillé Frastria is born to Lord Bosworth Frastria and Lady Loiselle Frastria. *'Circa 7984' **Sidra Fulmine is conceived through Sarium Fulmine's rape of Voltrin. Sidra is presumably born nine months later in an unspecified mountaneous region of Brutagney. *'Circa 7985' **Quarix Petrolin is born at Petrolin Castle to Harroldimore Petrolin and Renneley Petrolin. *'Circa' 7986 **Perlia is born in an unspecified city to unnamed parents. **Seletria Petrolin is born at Petrolin Castle to Harroldimore Petrolin and Renneley Petrolin. *'7987' **Before 9/25 ***The Plague of 7987 rages through Brutagney, killing 2,154 people, including the heir to the throne, Prince Bartok, leaving the next eldest son, Bendrick as the heir to the throne as long as he marries his lover, Dovalia Javier before their expected child is born out of wedlock, leading to an illegitimate claim to the throne. **'9/25' ***Avelin Zilore is born (two months prematurely) in Scotire City to Bendrick Frastria and Dovalia Javier on the day before their wedding. Dovalia dies not long after as the result of childbirth. Because Bendrick did not want his younger (and more tyranical) brother, Bosworth, to succeed to the throne, he sent Lieutenant Tenegatnalp Raurelle to deliver the infant Avelin to a good family in a distant part of the kingdom. Raurelle eventually placed her outside of Zilore Castle, where she would be adopted by the House of Zilore. *'7988' **'1' (exact day unknown) ***King Lathrus VII of Brutagney dies of natural causes, leaving his eldest surviving son, Bendrick, to ascend to the throne. *'Circa' 7989 **Voltrin takes Sidra Fulmine with her to escape from the cruelty of Sarium Fulmine. Sarium catches up to her and murders Voltrin with five-year-old Sidra watching. *'7990' **Lawrencius Granitere begins training in sword fighting in the hopes of becoming the first in his family to be a commissioned officer in the King's Guard. **As a three-year-old, Avelin Zilore somehow manages to outrun her second oldest adopted brother, Olleréx Zilore, in a foot race. *Early 7990s **The mother of Perlia dies, leaving her daughter to fend for herself. After surviving for a few months as a street-rat, she was eventually chased out of town and forced to live in the wilderness of the Chartreuse Forest. **Visteaux Frastria decides to become a healer, angering his father, Lord Bosworth Frastria, causing him to try and attack him, leading for Bosworth's wife and Visteaux's mother, Lady Loiselle Frastria to put herself between the two men, taking the fatal blow for her son. *'7995' **Renneley Petrolin passes away from a brief illness. **Adrianius Granitere passes away from natrual causes. *'7997' **Ensign Retsacnal Raurelle is stationed at Vistrux Castle. **Sarium Fulmine massacres Aroliv Castle, killing most of the family, with the exceptions for Lord Atrix Aroliv and Zevorm Aroliv. *'8000' **Several months before 7/01 ***Lawrencius Granitere saves the life of King Bendrick XVIII from a pair of assassins, earning him a field commission in the King's Guard and the respect of the House of Frastria. ***Lord Bosworth Frastria and Grand General Syrix Dunsinane have a clandestine meeting with two unknown people in hoods regarding their impending attack on Zilore Castle. Their conversation is overheard by Visteaux, who rushes to Aroliv Castle as quickly as possible. **'6/01' ***Visteaux Frastria graduates from the University of Scotire, with a Certificate of Scholarship in the field of medicine. **'7/01' ***Harroldimore and Jaysonomore Petrolin arrive at Aroliv Castle with their recently freed servant, Xeurvé. They tell Lord Atrix Aroliv that she may be the Warrior of the Scarlet Dragon. On the same day, Visteaux arrives with the news that Lord Bosworth Frastria and Grand General Syrix Dunsinane were going to attack Zilore Castle. **Between 7/01 and 7/09 ***Sidra Fulmine escapes from her childhood home while her father is away. **'7/10' ***Commander Tenegatnalp Raurelle entrusts his son, Lieutenant Major Retsacnal Raurelle and Ensign Lawrencius Granitere with General Dunsinane's written papers regarding the plans to attack Zilore Castle. The two junior soldiers rush off to the castle as quickly as they can. **'7/11' ***Lord Veyrus Zilore is alerted by both Visteaux and Retsacnal Raurelle about Lord Bosworth Frastria's impending attack on Zilore Castle. ***Sidra Fulmine wanders through the Eastern side of the Chartreuse Forest. **'7/12' ***Preparations are made for the impending attack on Zilore Castle. Jaysonomore Petrolin and Syr Darius Ectorson are placed in charge of evacuating most of the family. Veyrus Zilore stays behind for the upcoming fight. ***The Siege of Zilore Castle occurs. Lord Veyrus Zilore is killed while defending his ancestral home. His Head Knight, Syr Balthasar Rhys, is also among the dead in addition to gatekeeper Ismene Ballard and blacksmith Taggert Charson. Bosworth's side only loses a few ensigns and sub-lieutenants. ***It is discovered that Lawrencius Granitere and Avelin Zilore are respectively the Warriors of the Ocher and Violet Dragons as the attack commences, while Zevorm Aroliv reveals himself to Lawrencius as the Warrior of the Azure Dragon. Atrix Aroliv instructs Zevorm and Visteaux to guide the two from harm's way. They are ambushed by Retsacnal Raurelle's identical twin brother, recently promoted Major Kroy Raurelle, who knocks Avelin out cold in the ensuing fight. ***Sidra Fulmine reaches Greenfield City, where she is denied room and board by the local tavern owner, Mac Odell. She meets Knutz and offers to help him reclaim his identity. **'7/15' ***Avelin Zilore awakens from her coma. Visteaux reveals himself as the Warrior of the Emerald Dragon while telling Avelin of her status as the current Warrior of the Violet Dragon. ***The five Warriors of the Dragon meet Sidra Fulmine and Knutz while also encountering the wild girl Perlia for the first time. **'7/16' ***Perlia escapes and returns to the wild. The Warriors of the Dragon, Sidra Fulmine, and Knutz set out for Aroliv Castle. ***Grand General Syrix Dunsinane issues an edict regarding the capture of the six Warriors of the Dragon. **'7/23' ***The Warriors of the Dragon, Sidra Fulmine, and Knutz arrive at Aroliv Castle. Avelin is taken to her adopted family, where it is revealed that Lord Veyrus Zilore had been killed in the attack at Zilore Castle. The Zilores are also notified of her status as the Warrior of the Violet Dragon. ***Lawrencius Granitere, Visteaux, Zevorm Aroliv, Xeurvé, Syr Darius Ectorson, and Syr Zarpix Pulswick discover Bosworth Frastria's strategy to take over Brutagney. **'7/24' ***Sidra Fulmine is discovered by Zevorm Aroliv to be the daughter of the infamous wizard, Sarium Fulmine and the Warrior of the Gold Dragon. ***Atrix Aroliv sets out on an expedition to seek aid from the House of Petrolin to help protect Zilore Castle. Harroldimore Petrolin, knowing that his father will probably ignore him, successfully changes Atrix's mind and redirect their attention to the House of Codorac. ***The six Warriors of the Dragon and Knutz set off to Zilore Castle to safeguard it from Bosworth Frastria's forces. **'7/27' ***Two bounty hunters responding to Grand General Syrix Dunsinane's edict regarding the capture of the Warriors of the Dragon unsuccessfully capture their target due to interference by Knutz. **'8/01' ***The six Warriors of the Dragon and Knutz arrive at Zilore Castle, only to find that Bosworth Frastria and Grand General Syrix Dunsinane have sent Commodore Lemi Aktis with a one-hundred man complement to take Zilore Castle. The Warriors of the Dragon successfully ward off the attack, killing every soldier except Aktis herself. ***Lawrencius Granitere, Avelin Zilore, and Zevorm Aroliv embark on the SS Idle to recover the fifty soldiers that Veyrus Zilore had previously sent to accompany his grandson, Arvorm Zilore, to Smokestack Military Academy. They run into the SS Fearless, a ship belonging to the House of Lirant, which is discovered to be working with Bosworth Frastria to seize the throne. Zevorm manages to ward them off and sends Lawrencius and Avelin on a tidal wave heading back to shore. Lawrencius is later found by Atrix Aroliv's expeditionary group, but not before the wild girl Perlia mates with him in his sleep. Zevorm would somehow eventually make it to the Smokestack Military Academy. ***After Commodore Lemi Aktis' failure in taking Zilore Castle, Lord Bosworth Frastria sends all of his forces, including Sarium Fulmine, to eliminate every living being on the castle grounds. Sidra Fulmine is captured after her remaining friends escape into the Chartreuse Forest and after she places a Romantic Defense Charm on Visteaux. **'8/02' ***Avelin Zilore washes up on shore and finds Visteaux, Xeurvé, and Knutz. They are later found by Atrix Aroliv's expeditionary group. Lord Ellery Codorac allows Avelin, Visteaux, Lawrencius Granitere, and Lieutenant Major Retsacnal Raurelle the use of his prized pegasus, Angel. **'8/09' ***Avelin Zilore, Visteaux, Lawrencius Granitere, and Retsacnal Raurelle arrive at the Royal Palace in Scotire City, where they meet King Bendrick XVIII of Brutagney, who is revealed to be Avelin's father. Not long after, Bendrick organizes an army to put down Bosworth Frastria's forces. **'8/29' ***Commander Tenegatnalp Raurelle joins Bendrick's forces when they run into him and pro-Bosworth Colonel Retchert, who Raurelle kills to avoid any trouble. **'9/08' ***As the combined forces of Bendrick XVIII of Brutagney, Atrix Aroliv, and even Zevorm Aroliv with the fifty-man escort sent to Smokestack Military Academy converge on Zilore Castle, leading to the Battle of Zilore Castle. Over the course of the battle, Sidra Fulmine is rescued and unsuccessfully attempts to kill her father, it is discovered that Visteaux is the son of Lord Bosworth Frastria, and it is revealed that Bosworth knew about Avelin's continued existence thanks to the combined efforts of both Kroy Raurelle and Olleréx Zilore. Casualties on Bendrick's side includes Idiria Zilore, Illieaux Zilore, and Commander Tenegatnalp Raurelle, the latter-most being declared missing in action. Bosworth's side loses Grand General Syrix Dunsinane and Olleréx Zilore. The battle ends in a decisive victory for King Bendrick. **'9/10' ***In the aftermath of the Battle of Zilore Castle, three simultaneous assingments are given. Visteaux and Sidra Fulmine are given the task of searching for the missing Commander Tenegatnalp Raurelle. Xeurvé and Avelin Zilore are sent to accompany Lord Atrix Aroliv to Petrolin Castle to ask the House of Petrolin for military aid. Lawrencius Granitere and Zevorm Aroliv are sent to Sandstorm City to seek the aid of the wizard Timethium Prospere. **Between 9/10 and 10/10 ***King Bendrick XVIII assigns new commanding officers in the King's Guard to replace the deceased Grand General Syrix Dunsinane, and the treacherous Commodore Lemi Aktis and Major Kroy Raurelle. General Liseral Elay is made the Commander-in-Chief of the King's Guard, while Lieutenant Major Retsacnal Raurelle and Ensign Lawrencius Granitere are promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and Major, respectively. In addition, Retsacnal Raurelle is knighted by the king to allow him more respect as the acting Duke of Raurier-Scotire Province. **'12/10' ***Lord Atrix Aroliv leads a diplomatic envoy to Petrolin Castle to request the aid of the House of Petrolin in King Bendrick's fight against Lord Bosworth Frastria. Lord Vladivus Petrolin agrees to offer his Knight Guard as additional soldiers in exchange for a marital union between his grandson, Jaysonomore and Bendrick's niece, Lillé. ***Lieutenant Colonel Retsacnal Raurelle leads an expeditionary group to find the wizard, Timethium Prospere. En route, they sneak their way through the territory of the House of Lirant, only to be exposed and chased to the Indigo River. Ophelius Petrolin is killed in the escape. **'12/11' ***Xeurvé and Avelin Javier are sent to Roughedge City conscript knights-in-training for the Petrolin Knight Guard. They are attacked by Major Kroy Raurelle and Sarium Fulmine. While Avelin escapes, Xeurvé is captured. ***Visteaux Frastria leads a search party to find the missing Duke of Raurier-Scotire Province, Syr Tenegatnalp Raurelle. They set forth for the White Plains, believing that the duke would choose the last place anyone would want to look as a hiding place. En route, they come across the wild girl, Perlia, who is discovered to be pregnant with the child of Major Lawrencius Granitere. ***Lieutenant Colonel Retsacnal Raurelle's expeditionary group crashes into a rock on the edge of the Indigo River. Fortunately, they encounter the wizard Timethium Prospere, who leads them to his home in Sandstorm City. **'12/25' ***Xeurvé arrives at Lord Bosworth Frastria's new military base, the Dungeon of the Silent Raver. ***Avelin Javier resurfaces and is found by Harroldimore Petrolin and Lillé Frastria after the attack on Roughedge City. **'12/26' ***Avelin Javier and Lord Atrix Aroliv discover the existence of the long-abandoned Dungeon of the Silent Raver and the possibility that Lord Bosworth Frastria is using it as a secret military base. In exchange for the use of resources from the House of Petrolin to form a resuce mission, Lillé Frastria agrees to marry Jaysonomore Petrolin. **'12/31' ***Timethium Prospere and Lieutenant Colonel Retsacnal Raurelle's expeditionary group arrive in Sandstorm City. They plan on locating Lord Bosworth Frastria and his supporters through Timethium's former master, Silas Mazzerix. ***Xeurvé creates chaos in the Dungeon of the Silent Raver and attempts to escape. Ninth Millenium (8001-9000 FGPS) Eighty-First Century (8001-8100 FGPS) *'8001' **'1/01' ***Lieutenant Colonel Retsacnal Raurelle's expeditionary group departs from Sandstorm City to journey to the Great Temple of Xarmrax. ***Visteaux Frastria's search party begins to look for Commander Tenegatnalp Raurelle in the White Plains. ***The rescue party led by Lords Atrix Aroliv and Vladivus Petrolin arrives at the location of the Dungeon of the Silent Raver, just moments after Xeurvé starts chaos. They enter and find her being shielded from harm by Lord Iréx Kire and Editrius Lirant, who are revealed to be conspirators against Lord Bosworth Frastria's goals. Vladivus Petrolin attempts to lead them to the nearest exit. **'1/06' ***Timethium Prospere takes Lieutenant Colonel Retsacnal Raurelle, Major Lawrencius Granitere, and Zevorm Aroliv to the Great Temple of Xarmrax via Teleportation Spell. Unfortunately, Syr Raurelle does not believe strongly enough in the magic and he lands just outside of Vistrux Castle. He attempts to pose as his twin brother, Kroy Raurelle, in order to successfully infiltrate their ranks. The remaining members of the expeditionary group arrive later through a tidal wave created by Zevorm beforehand. While there, they alert King Bendrick and his staff of their status through the Gateway Mirrors. They also use one to rescue both Lord Atrix Aroliv's rescue party and Visteaux Frastria's search party. They enlist Editrius Lirant and Lord Iréx Kire as their spys for Lord Bosworth Frastria's military operations. Unfortunately, Dame Viridia Lanceway had frozen to death in the White Plains before being rescued. **'1/07' ***In response to his grandson Ophelius' death, Lord Vladivus Petrolin takes it upon himself to challenge Lord Bosworth Frastria in an act of vengeance. Xeurvé and Zevorm Aroliv attempt to stop him, only for Vladivus to drag Xeurvé with him to Vistrux Castle. He does not get very far before Xeurvé strikes him in the head with a stick. ***Lawrencius Granitere is told that the wild girl Perlia is carrying his son. Shortly afterward, he is called to help formulate a plan to save Retsacnal Raurelle from his current situation at Vistrux Castle. **'2/11' ***Alistair Kreigbaum is sent into Vistrux Castle, disguised as a knight-in-training in order to get a message to Syr Retsacnal Raurelle to alert a strike force led by Lawrencius Granitere to attack when General Liseral Elay's forces arrive. **'2/25' ***Retsacnal Raurelle gives the appropriate signal for Lawrencius Granitere's forces to strike, culminating in the Battle of Vistrux Castle. Lord Bosworth Frastria arrives to pause the battle and make a proposal to stop the fighting if the Warriors of the Dragon surrender themselves to him. Bosworth's son, Visteaux Frastria arrives and causes even Sarium Fulmine to have difficulty keeping the fight going. Lady Ellerin Vistrux sounds the command to flood the courtyard with gas to cover the successful escape of all of Bosworth's forces. ***In trying to give chase to Bosworth's forces, Lieutenant Colonel Raurelle is near-fatally wounded by a task force sent to stop anyone giving chase. He is saved by both Visteaux and Sidra Fulmine, who publicly reveal their budding relationship. **'4' (day unknown) ***The unnamed son of Lawrencius Granitere and Perlia is born in the Great Temple of Xarmrax. **'6' (day unknown) ***General Liseral Elay is killed in combat by Dravodect soldiers while crossing their territory to avoid the House of Kire. Command of the remaining forces is assumed by Colonel Lawrencius Granitere. Her position as the Commander-in-Chief of the King's Guard is taken over by Lattimer Pelletier. **'7/03' ***Lord Vladivus Petrolin is murdered. Though the exact identity of the assassin is unknown, the evidence strictly points toward Sidra Fulmine. The sole witness, Xeurvé, is sent in an unconscious state to the Royal Palace. **'7/05' ***Xeurvé tells the authorities at the Royal Palace that Sidra Fulmine is responsible for the murder of Lord Vladivus Petrolin **'8/26' ***Sidra Fulmine is confronted in the throne room of the Royal Palace for the murder of Lord Vladivus Petrolin. However, due to the lack of solid evidence and the testimony of only one witness, Sidra is sent to the Tower of Scotire to await trial. Category:Timeline